não se comportaram, CASTIGO !
by deidei-sama
Summary: well; Kakuzu deu piti; tudo por causa do Hidan.Pein coloca os dois de castigo no banheiro. Depois de um tempo o resto do grupo vai verificar se estão bem. 2Cap; dessa vez com Sasori e Deidara;
1. Banheiro ?

Os akatsuki's estavam almoçando; felizes; alegres e saltitantes :)

Até que ...

Kakuzu – SEU MEDÍOCRE ! Você derrubou o suco na minha calça !

Hidan – foi sem querer; pra quêe gritar ?

Kakuzu – PRA QUE ? VOU TE DIZER ! Eu compro suco em pó num pacote promocional que vem 30 unidades; e vocêe -aponta pro Hidan- derrubou o suco de 1 dia ! e o nosso querido Tobi tem crise emocional se não tomar suco uma vez por dia; e eu não vou comprar e não vou deixar ninguém comprar outro.

Tobi – derrubaram o suco ... derrubaram... derrubaram ... o liquido está escorrendo no chão... no chão ... olha mamãe; o suco tá no chão ... aquele suco que Tobi não poderá mais beber; papai .. olha pro chão também papai ... olha o suuuco suuuuuco suuuuco.

Kakuzu – OMG; a crise emocional começou !

Pein – Façam outro suco pro Tobi ! Não quero me responsabilizar pelos problemas mentais de um dos nossos membros.

Kakuzu – Meus planos; minhas contas; meu dinheiro. Tudo por água abaixo...

Hidan – Kakuzu; não fica assim não cara :)

Kakuzu – Cala a boca ! não vê que é tudo a sua culpa ?

Hidan – Minha culpa ? Ninguém mandou essa sua perna gorda me empurrar !

Kakuzu – Minha perna é gorda porque eu não gasto o meu dinheiro em academia que nem você pra ficar mostrado as tetinhas !

Hidan – HAHA; até vocêe sabe que sua perna é gorda !

Kakuzu – Não; minha perna não é gorda ! Konan; minha perna é gorda ?

Konan – Bem ... se compararmos com o do Brad Pitt ...

Kakuzu – nem continue.

Pein – Quem é Brad Pitt Konanzinha ? ç:ç

Hidan - Nossa; nunca te vii assim; tão nervoso

Kakuzu – Eu não quero ouvir a sua voz hoje !

Hidan - SEEEEU #¨#""-&

Pein – vocês estão atrapalhando o nosso almoço ! parem com essa idiotice econômica

Kakuzu – Brigar não gasta dinheiro pelo menos

Pein – Vocês não estão se comportando ! CASTIGO !

Hidan – HAHAHA; se ferrou !

Pein – ôow ; você também u:u

Pein – Deidara ! tranque os dois no banheiro -entrega a chave-

Deidara- Siim chefiinho; un n-\\

-Deidara pega os dois pela gola de suas capas e jogou eles no banheiro- (como se ele tivesse força pra fazer isso :D)

Deidara – Vou trancá-los; un :)

Hidan – NÃÃÃÃÃO; DEIDAAARA; EU PENSEI QUE NÓS ÉRAMOS AMIGOS ! ;--;

-Deidara trancou a porta-

Hidan – SEU #!# vaaai proo inferno !

-Hidan olha pro Kakuzu e vê uma cena deprimente-

Kakuzu - ... 1 .. 2 ... 3 moedinhas ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 moedinhas ... 7 ... 8 ... 9 moedinhas. 10 moedinhas no lixo ;--; -cantando-

-Kakuzu estava no canto escuro do banheiro; abaixado com as mãos no joelho.-

Hidan - -cutuca o Kakuzu com o dedo- Hey; você está bem ? óò

Kakuzu - ...

Hidan – Estamos de castigo; só sairemos daqui se nos darmos bem :)

Kakuzu – darmos bem ? você acha que conseguiremos ?

Hidan - vamos tirar um Braço de ferro ! Se eu ganhar; você parará com essa crise de dinheiro pra sempre; e se eu perder ; eu compro 1 suquinho !

Kakuzu – e você vai comprar esse suco com qual dinheiro ?

Hidan – com o dinheiro da primeira e única mesada que a minha mãe me deu; eu guardo até hoje. – olhos brinlhando-

Kakuzu – okay então !

-Os dois tiram suas capas e vão até a .. a privada ôo''-

-Hidan abaixa a tampa-

Kakuzu – vou contar até 3.! 1 ... 2 ... 3 e já !

Hidan – Cara; como você é forte !

Kakuzu – é; você também até que é fortinho... ahmmm (-barulhinho que indica que tava fazendo força(?)-)

Hidan – Nooossa; olhaa os seus músculos do braço; estão tão durinhos igual uma pedra o-ô - aperta o braço de Kakuzu com a mão esquerda -

Kakuzu – Ahhhh

Hidan – aaaah; já tá doendo por aaaaaaaaah ... aaah

Kakuzu – tá doendo meu braço também ... mas tá quase; eu vou ganhaar ... ahhh

--

Na sala de jantar –

Pein – Será que o castigo vai funcionar ?

Itachi – é melhor a gente ir verificar.

Zetsu – Vocês combinaram de rimar ?

Deidara – Não; parece que comeram lingüiça !

Konan - Isso não rimou Deidara; você pensa antes de falar ? --'

Deidara – baaa; eu tenho preguiça.

Pein – Mas lingüiça e preguiça rimou O:O

-palmas pro deidara-

Deidara – WAHAHA; eu vou ficar rimando agora :D

Itachi – Não íamos ver se os dois estavam bem no banheiro ? o/-\o

-colocam seus ouvidos na porta do banheiro-

--

No banheiro -

Hidan – aaaaaaaaah; aaaaaaah; Tá doeendo ... aaah ...

Kakuzu – tá quase ... tá quasee ... aaah

Hidan – aaaaah ... nooossa; ainda ta duro; olha o seu .. ahh

Kakuzu – o seu também tá ... aaah ...

Hidan – heey; você usa muita força ... tá doendo ... hmmm

Kakuzu – você que deu a idéia ... ahhh

Hidan – mas o seu ta enorme ! deixa eu tocar de novo ... hmm

Kakuzu – calma aee; não aperta muito ... aaaah;

Hidan – Tá maior que o meu !

--

De fora do banheiro –

Deidara – é; tão se dando mais bem do que pensávamos; un '-\\; também quero ficar de castigo com o danna ó3\\

Pein - - puxa a Konan da porta - Konanzinha; eu não quero que você escute essas coisas pecadoras; eu vou te proteger para sempre desses malfeitores ç:ç

Konan – Aah; justo na hora do clímax ? ;-;

Itachi – HIOAIOAHIOAHAIOHAIOAHIOAHAIOHAI; os dois se pegando no banheeeiro ! Eu tenho que escrever isso no meu diário hoje ! n/-\n

Todos – você tem um diário ? ôô

Itachi – quer dizer; no meu caderninho de zoações e fotos pornográficas da playboy u/-\u"

Pein – heer; já que eles já estão se 'dando bem' acho que podemos tirá-los do castigo :

Konan – Mas depois ! Deixe aqueles dois lá ...

Deidara – é; eles estão se divertindo; e nós vamos partindo n-\\

Pein – mas vou deixar a porta aberta; quando eles terminarem eles saem -destranca a porta-

No banheiro –

Kakuzu – ÉEE; GANHEEEI ! GANHEEEI ! -todo suado de tanta força no braço-

Hidan – adeus minha mesada ;--; -suado também-

Kakuzu – vai comprar o sucoo HAHA !

Hidan – eu jurei; se não cumprir Jashin me castigará.

Kakuzu – olha; a porta ta aberta ! -abre a porta-

Hidan – Liberdaaaaaaaade !

- os dois saem do banheiro e vão até a sala-

Pein – heeer; eu percebi que vocês estavam se dando bem então tirei vocês do castigo.

Itachi – ée; vocês parecem beeem suadinhos néah ? ;D

Konan – Pare; assim eles vão saber que nós sabemos

Hidan – que que é por# ?

Kakuzu – o que ocorreu ?

Todos – nada não :)

Deidara- e eu gosto de pão; un

- fiiim :D

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Waa; primeira fic aqui ! un

e é racista ou algo do tipo ? por que não pode usar asteriscos e etc ? baaa; gayshas u-\\'


	2. Sasori e Deidara PRO BANHEIRO !

No dia seguinte

Os Aka's estavam conversando.

Pein – Bom; vocês viram o que ocorreu ontem; certo ? De agora em diante vai ser dessa forma; se não obedecer as regras da lista ; vocês vão diretamente pro banheiro ! Estão me entendendo ?

Konan – Meu Peinzinho virando homem responsável e organizado ;')

Sasori – Mas que lista ?

- Pein entrega um caderno pra todos lerem –

no caderno:

**I** - O humano que tiver seu nome escrito no Death Note morrerá.

**II** - A escrita do nome não terá efeito se o escritor não tiver em mente o rosto da vítima. Assim, pessoas que compartilham o mesmo nome não serão afetadas.

**III** - Se a causa da morte for escrita 40 segundos após o nome ser escrito, assim acontecerá desde que a causa não seja impossível. Se for, a vitima apenas morrerá de ataque cardíaco.

**IV** - Se a causa da morte não for especificada, a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco.

(...)

--

Kisame – OMG; Pein é Kira ?

Hidan – WTF ?

Pein – Opa; eu entreguei o caderno errado o:o

-pein entrega o caderno certo-

1º- Não é permitido explosões nesse esconderijo.

2º- Não é permitido ficar reclamando dos atrasos dos outros; pois cada um cuida de sua vida.

3º- Não é permitido florzinhas; como rosinhas; margaridinhas. Maconha aqui é proibido !

4º- Não é permitido discussões sobre o valor do dólar; nem problemas econômicos.

(...)

--

Itachi – putz; ditadura agora o/-\o

Deidara- essas regras temos que obedecer; senão um castigo iremos receber o-\\

Pein – Vamos almoçar agora ! WEEEEEEEEE \õ

--

na mesa –

Kisame – ÉCA; peixe x-x'

Itachi – eu vou comer o Kisame HAHA; olha Kisame :D - come o peixe –

Deidara – eu interpretei besteira nessa brincadeira; mas vocês são puros igual o meu amigo de madeira !

Sasori – eu pensei besteira também; e eu não sou seu amigo u-u'

Deidara – como assim não é meu amigo; você sempre anda comigo ç-\\

Sasori – ando porque sou obrigado.

Deidara – Também não quero a sua amizadezinha; prefiro brincar com Tobi de amarelinha u-\\

Sasori – Uffa !

Deidara- Seeu insensíveeel D:

Pein – Pro banheiro !

Sasori – O QUE ?:

Pein – Eu disse PROOO BANHEEEIROOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! – começa a tacar pratos; garfos; colheres; copos ; jarra com o suco –

Kakuzu – VOCÊ DERRUBOU O SUCO ! Meu pacote promocional não dará certo nunca ? ;--;

Pein – VÃÃO PRO BANHEIRO; BANHEEIROOOO – começa a girar e imitar um macaco – ê-e (até eu tô me assustando)

Deidara – Mas nós não fizemos nada; pode perguntar pra sua namorada ó-\\

Pein – Hidan ! levem-os para o banheiro !

Hidan – Okaaaaay ; MWAHAHA - pega o Deidara e o Sasori e joga no banheiro-

Deidara- HIDAAAAN; NÓS SOMOS AMIGOS ! NO DESESPERO NÃO PENSO EM PALAVRAS QUE TERMINAM COM 'IGOS'

Hidan – é a vingança :)

- Hidan tranca a porta –

Sasori – Deidara seeeu filho de um sucuri amarelo da patagôoooniaaaa !

Deidara- Não foi a minha intenção; eu queria que você entendesse o meu coração ó3\\

Sasori – Parabéns; estamos presos aqui.

Deidara- Sabe danna ... ontem o Hidan e o Kakuzu saíram daqui rapidinho ... e o Pein recebeu os dois com carinho ..

Sasori – Aé ? O que eles fizeram ? E pare de rimar !

Deidara- tá bom; un

Sasori – então; o que eles fizeram ?

Deidara – aaah; danna ... como posso dizer ...eer ; un

Sasori – Fala sucuri !

Deidara – beeem; eles estavam se divertindo saabee ... -\\

Sasori – Nem me pagando; com você ainda ?

Deidara- Mas danna; é pelo bem de toda a nação; un ó-\\

Sasori – Não.

Deidara – tá bom; fiquemos presos aqui. Tomara que você morra de fome até começar a comer suas próprias fezes ! e depois vomitar toda hora até começar a pensar que está anoréxico; un.

Sasori – Deidara; eu sou o Pinoccio e não preciso me alimentar.

Deidara – SABIA; só que você é digievoluído; por isso seu nariz não cresce quando mente ò-\\

Sasori – é Deidara; não vê que é verdade; meu nariz não cresceu u-u''

Deidara- Isso quer dizer que você nunca mentiu pra mim né danna; un –olhos brilhando-

Sasori – como consegue ser tão burro ?

Deidara – u-\\'

Sasori – aaaaaah; eu não quero ficar preso aqui com vocêeeee ! vai ver se você possui algum vírus que me deixará retardado !

Deidara- Vamos simular um --CENSOOOOR--; un

Sasori – simular ??

Deidara – ée; un

Sasori – mas vão pensar asneiras. u-u''

Deidara – mas é melhor do que ficar aqui ; un

Sasori – eu sou o seme.

Deidara – não; injustiça ò\\

Sasori – você é uke; senão ninguém vai ler mais essa fic.

Deidara- yaoístas u-\\

--

Na sala –

Itachi – será que já estão se pegando ? OAHIAIOHAIOAHIOAHIOAHIO – com o seu diário na mão –

Pein – vamos verificar ...

Konan – eu vou também

Pein – você fica !

Hidan – eu vou !

- eles vão se aproximando do banheiro; mas pra ouvi-los nem precisa encostar o ouvido –

--

no banheiro :D

Sasori – Isso aii; só mais um pouco aaaah...

Deidara – Como vocêee é booooooooom danna ! uuuun

Sasori – Agora vira aii pra mim; aaaaaaaah

Deidara – mais rápido; mais rápidooo !

Sasori – Fala que você é minha gelatina de uva !

Deidara – eu sou sua gelatiiiiiiiiiina de uva; uuuun Chupa que é de uva; chupa que é de uva (8)

--

de fora –

Pein – não sabia que tinha chamado gay's na nossa organização u-u''

Konan – bom trabalho querido 8D

Itachi – IOAHAIOHAIOAHIOAHIOAHAIOAHAIOHAIOAHAIO; - escreve; escreve; escreve-

- Pein destranca a porta e todos saem -

--

No banheiro again –

Sasori – será que eles acreditaram ?

Deidara- vou ver se a porta tá aberta

- ele abriu –

Deidara- Tá aberta oO\\

- os dois saem -

Sasori – pronto; minha reputação de bonitão hétero do anime caiu u-u''

Deidara- mas eu espero que essa simulação torne-se real um dia; un ;D

Sasori – O-O'' – afasta-

--

na sala-

Pein – vocês dois; se aquela briga ocorrer de novo; vocês vão pro banheiro novamente u:u

Sasori – sim senhor; nunca mais irá repetir u-u

Deidara- se bem que eu queria; ir pro banheiro com o danna mais um dia

UUUUN ; (L)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oiii pra todo mundo :D

Eu fiiz a segunda parte disso aii;

Não sei se faço o 3º ...

Então né; tchau; espero que gostem \o


End file.
